Zero Two
|english = }} is one of the main characters of DARLING in the FRANXX. Zero Two is a human-klaxosaur hybrid, and is the only known single-digit coded pilot. She is a member of the APE Special Force, and is currently based in Plantation 13 under priority surveillance. Zero Two and Hiro are the newest members of Squad 13. The pair pilot the strongest FRANXX, the Strelizia, and the only known FRANXX capable of flight. Appearance Zero Two has long pink hair and a pair of red horns on her head. Her eyes are cyan with pinkish-red eyeliner. Her eyes turn red without her headband. She has a slender and athletic figure; she is the tallest girl among the squad and about the same height as Hiro. Zero Two's full ensemble is composed of a white military cap with a matching overcoat and boots. She is at often seen wearing her signature red uniform, black tights, and white boots. She also wear a limiter headband on her horns. Zero Two's original pilot uniform was a tight, dark red bodysuit with a cap of the same color. After she became an official Plantation 13 Parasite, she, like the other Squad 13 Pistils, started wearing a white uniform, with red accents to represent the FRANXX she pilots. As side effects of aggressively riding Strelizia, Zero Two fangs and horns grow at an alarming rate and her eyes shine red when angered, even when she wears her limiter headband. Personality Zero Two's personality is dangerous and alluring. She's an elite pilot with the pseudonym , given the mysterious happenings of her co-pilots dying after a short number of FRANXX outings. She appears to be playful towards Hiro and sometimes shows some sense of humor; even so, she follows her duties. It is implied in Episode 7: Shooting Star Moratorium ''that she knows more about the outside world than the other members of Squad 13. When questioned by Hiro as to why she wanted to kill Klaxosaurs, Zero Two answered that maybe it was because she was a monster. She seems to show resentment towards those who view her as a monster; eg Ichigo. Zero Two's behaviour is also quite childish, as she wiped her hands on Zorome's uniform and saw Hiro while he was naked. Zero Two demonstrates impressive agility performing somersaults and flips then landing on her feet everytime as if she was lighter than a feather. During, ''Episode 8: Boys x Girls, ''Zero Two tricks the girls into believing she will cooperate with them in their feud with the boys, after which she tricks the boys into walking in on the girls while they were bathing. Then proceeding to steal both the boys and the girls clothes. While being chased by Hiro, she teases him and laughs while running throughout the house. Zero Two eats with her hands, never seen to be using cutlery. She often licks people, such as herself, though she doesn't like how she tastes; Hiro, who tastes like danger; Ichigo who tastes sweet ; and Ikuno who taste like secret. Zero Two has a sweet tooth. She is almost always seen with her lollipop. She also pours inordinate amounts of honey on her meals. Zero Two wished to see the ocean and would also like to taste it; her wish is fulfilled in ''Episode 7: Shooting Star Moratorium. '' She finally swims in the ocean and licks herself, satisfied it finally tastes salty. Zero Two is also fascinated by rain. Around ''Episode 10: City of Eternity and there on, Zero Two becomes more melancholic and silent. Barely speaking or showing any affection to Hiro, despite her behavior in previous episodes. During episode 11, Zero Two acted reckless while fighting Klaxosaurs, disregarding Ichigo's orders or plans, and getting annoyed that Hiro got in her way. In Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began, Zero Two becomes much more aggressive both to Hiro and while battling Klaxosaurs, chasing the klaxosaurs until she is away from the group. Then repeatedly stabbing a klaxosaur corpse she had just killed, maddeningly saying she will kill more klaxosaurs, scaring both Miku and Ichigo. She has also developed a hatred towards mirrors, as she is seen crushing the hand mirror that Hiro had gifted her in frustration, and proceeded to smash every single mirror throughout the border house, possibly due to them reflecting her more monstrous appearance. Plot Two years prior to the main storyline, Zero Two piloted with Plantation 26. She was reckless and showed no concern for others; causing the death of 090's partner. Episode 01 - Alone and Lonesome Zero Two is seen on the carrier. She asks Nana where she can find an ocean, as she feels like swimming. Zero Two is later spotted by Hiro skinny dipping in a lake near The Birdcage. She disappears, prompting Hiro to assume she is drowning and in need of rescue. Zero Two jumps out of the water with a live fish in her mouth. She spits out the fish and licks herself believing that she will taste "salty", to her disappointment. Zero Two, in the nude, begins to converse with Hiro. She then tackles him into the water and licks his cheek, remarking that he tastes "dangerous" and she loves it. His "taste" coupled with the fact that he was not afraid of her horns prompts her to propose that he become her "Darling". Before Hiro can accept, Nana and Zero Two's partner arrive to retrieve her. During the welcoming ceremony, a klaxosaur appears and attacks the new FRANXX, damaging the garage. Zero Two piloting Strelizia saves the Parasites, notably Goro and Ichigo, from a would-be particle beam. Strelizia and the klaxosaur battle, causing catastrophic damage to the outer wall of The Plantation. Strelizia is overcome and is flung into a section of The Plantation, crashing where Hiro had been viewing the battle. The lifeless body of Zero Two's partner, 081, drops out of the derelict Strelizia. Zero Two emerges from the wreckage bloodied and tells Hiro she'll have to pilot the Strelizia alone as "she always has". Hiro begins to reprimand her that if she pilots a FRANXX in her current state she'll die. Zero Two claims she isn't afraid of death and if she doesn't do it countless more people will die from the klaxosaur attack. Hiro declares that he will ride with her. Zero Two asks if he's ready to die which Hiro states he doesn't know but he may very well be if he can't pilot a FRANXX. Zero Two extends her hand to him, mirroring their initial meeting at the lake. Hiro takes her and she pulls him into the cockpit declaring him her "Darling" and they kiss. The kiss reactivates the Strelizia and the Hiro-Zero Two pairing unlocks its "Iron Maiden" form to the amazement of Dr. FRANXX and everyone else. The new Iron Maiden Strelizia begins to overpower the klaxosaur and destroy its core effectively killing the mechanical beast. In the aftermath, repairs are being done to the damage of the klaxosaur attack, Zero Two carrying an unconscious Hiro alight from the now deactivated Iron Maiden Strelizia. Zero Two gazes into the sunset and shoots Hiro a gleeful smile saying "I found you, my Darling!" Episode 02 - What it Means to Connect Zero Two is having breakfast at The Birdcage with the Parasites. She completely covers her meal in honey and proceeds to eat it with her bare hands to the disgust of all the Parasites except Hiro. She is approached by Zorome in an attempt to "hit on her" while putting down Hiro. She begins to wipe her honeyed hand on his uniform mortifying Zorome. Zero Two takes the pitcher of honey and starts sitting with Hiro and begins pouring honey all over his breakfast as well. When asked by Hiro as to whether or not he actually was able to activate and pilot Strelizia with her, she reassures him, stating that he was "amazing" and calls him "darling", much to the shock of the other Parasites (and to Ichigo's chagrin in particular). Nana enters the room and informs them that Zero Two is on "standby" awaiting further orders from HQ. She also commands her to go back to her own table and not to converse with the Parasites. Zero Two antagonizes Nana stating that she merely wanted to have breakfast with her darling. Later in the hangar, Zero Two is confronted by Ichigo. Ichigo thanks Zero Two for saving their lives but warns her to stay away from Hiro so as not to get his hopes up and hurt him, declaring that she is not part of "their" squad. Zero Two approaches her and asks Ichigo what she "is" to her darling. Ichigo states that she is the leader of the squad. Zero Two begins to sniff her and lick her cheek astonishing Ichigo. Zero Two says she tastes "sweet" and that she likes her taste before gleefully leaving. During the discussion for Hiro's parasite promotion test, Zero Two volunteers to be his partner, him being her darling. Zero Two's proposal is met with harsh resistance by Ichigo, stating that she is not part of the squad and that if the test is merely to measure Hiro's aptitude it should work with her; having Zero Two participate would be unnecessary. Nana informs Zero Two that HQ hasn't authorized the use of the Strelizia so Hiro will have perform with one of his squadmates. Zero Two concedes, stating that her injuries haven't completely healed yet. She allows Ichigo to have Hiro, telling her to go for it "this one time" and to make sure to take care of "her" darling. After Ichigo's subsequent failure to properly pilot with Hiro, Zero Two is shown flipping her hair in the wind and triumphantly eating her lollipop while leaving the training grounds. Episode 03 - Fighting Puppet Zero Two is first shown waiting for Hiro to finish his solo training. After he finishes, he finds her asleep in an atrium. Once she wakes up, she takes him around the facility. However, due to Hiro's status he has limited access to certain areas, whereas Zero Two has an S-Class ID which implies unrestricted access. Thinking quickly, Zero Two takes Hiro's hand and they "waltz" through the doors, tricking the system. Upon gaining access, Zero Two leads Hiro to the Inner City of Plantation 13. While Hiro is awestruck by the view, Zero Two overlooks the city melancholically. Hiro shoots her a grateful look, and she asks him why he's staring at her. Hiro replies that he's trying to think of a name for her. Zero Two then jumps the rail and begins to walk out onto the ledge. She expresses her depressive view of the city, its inhabitants and life. Zero Two then asks Hiro to run away with her, offering to get him out of the plantation. Before Hiro can answer, Zero Two pretends to fall but actually somersaults back the the safety of the balcony. She lightly jokes that she was kidding. Zero Two appears next when the underground mission against the Conrad-class klaxosaur went awry. While the team celebrates their apparent victory, Zero Two shows up in a dark corner remarking that it isn't over. All of a sudden a swarm of similar klaxosaurs and a giant version of the initial one begin to ambush the FRANXXs. As the situation grows increasingly dire, Zero Two consistently prods Nana into letting her ride with Hiro in order to save them. Nana persistently denies her, till Hiro submits the Zero Two ride with Mitsuru, the only available "official" stamen, in order to save the squad. Zero Two is greatly disappointed in Hiro, giving him the silent treatment as she begrudgingly embarks partnered with Mitsuru. The pair then race to rescue the squad. Initially, Mitsuru pilots the Sterlizia on par with Hiro, proposing that Zero Two take him on as her "official partner". Zero Two puts him to the test and goes "All Out", prompting Nana to initiate the retrieval of Strelizia. A bloodied deactivated Strelizia emerges in the aftermath. Zero Two emerges from the robot and gives Hiro a light wave and smile. Mitsuru does not emerge from the FRANXX. He is shown to have passed out in the cockpit, bloodied and broken, on the brink of death. Episode 04 - Flap Flap In the aftermath of Mitsuru's near-death experience, Zero Two is told to return to the frontlines by Nana on Papa's orders and the Strelizia is grounded, much to Zero Two's dismay. Zero Two finds Hiro in the boy's bath and asks him to run away with her and leave his "weakling" comrades. Her mood dampens by Hiro's visible fear of her and asks him if he's like everyone else; if he thinks "she's a monster". A giant centipede-like razor klaxosaur attacks the carrier sent to acquire Zero Two. Plantation 13's Parasites are deployed to combat it, only to be ambushed by another klaxosaur. Zero Two and Hiro change into their suits and rush into the situation room when Nana tells her that it won't change her decision, that the Strelizia is not authorized to "fly". At this point, armed security personnel arrive to collect Zero Two and return her and the Strelizia to the front lines by any means necessary. Zero Two gives a long goodbye to Hiro remarking about how she "felt like things could work out too" and that she wanted to be with him. In lieu of a kiss, Zero Two pokes his forehead with her horns and departs with the soldiers. While being escorted by the guards to the carrier, Hiro catches up to her, however unable to reach her due to restriction system. Hiro begins to shout out to her and apologize for his prior hesitation in the bath. Hiro explains that his fear was not of her inhumanity, but a lack of his own resolve. Hiro confesses that he doesn't care about riding the FRANXX and that he just wants to ride with Zero Two, begging her not to go. Zero Two pauses in the face of his confession. She then does a backflip, disarming one guard and using his rifle to crack the glass barrier above Hiro. She performs an aerial flip, breaking through the glass to reach Hiro. Now reunited with a bashful Hiro, she coaxes him to reaffirm his confession, asking him, "You wanna ride me, huh?". Hiro affirms that he does and Zero Two asks him to say it one more time; he then shouts it out for her. Zero Two takes Hiro in her arms and they assume their waltzed pose in order to pass the security restrictions and break through to the Strelizia. Once in the cockpit, Nana orders them over the comm to get out and that they do not have permission to launch. Zero Two declares she's going out with her darling and cuts Nana off mid-sentence. Hiro pauses, due to his anxiety of failing to pilot a FRANXX yet again. Zero Two reassures him that he can do it, later rephrasing it to "they" can do this. Now revitalised by Zero Two's encouragement, they pair-up and the Strelizia destroys the carrier and takes to the skies, en route to rescue the Parasites once again. Episode 05 - Your Thorn, My Badge Zero Two first appears waiting for Hiro so that they can have breakfast together. She insists on sitting beside Hiro at Futoshi's expense, thereby forcing Futoshi to sit at the girl's table by Kokoro's invitation. While Ichigo gives the morning prayer, Zero Two is hard at work slathering her entire breakfast (and Hiro's) with honey. She then begins feeding Hiro to the disgust of Goro and the jealousy of Zorome. Futoshi and Kokoro imitate them while Ichigo silently ponders into her teacup. After breakfast, Hiro gives Zero Two a tour of The Birdcage and their life as parasites. Zero Two then divulges that she'll soon be living there too, her announcement causes displeasure among the Parasites, especially from Ichigo who immediately confronts Nana about this development. Ichigo accepts her stay as the will of Papa then personally sees Zero Two to her accommodations. Zero Two finds Ichigo "bossy" for not letting her share a room with Hiro. During the joint briefing between Plantations 13 and 26, Hachi informs them that Zero Two and the Strelizia will guard the main pipeline during the kissing. The plan is met with strong opposition by the leader of the Plantation 26 parasites. He recounts an operation from 2 years prior with Zero and his Parasites. He denounces Zero Two as "reckless and shows no concern for others". He even divulges that she is the reason his previous partner is dead. Zero Two utters "Weaklings die, Big Deal". The leader is about to attack Zero Two until Hiro intervenes and defends her honor, thus defusing the situation. Later that night, Goro spots Ichigo and Zero Two sneaking out at midnight. Apparently Ichigo pulled Zero Two aside to ensure she stay in line for the upcoming mission. Zero Two dismisses her for being bossy again and begins to leave. Ichigo grabs her wrist and begins to beg Zero Two not to push Hiro too hard. Ripping herself from Ichigo's grasp, Zero Two responds that "darling (Hiro) said that he wanted to ride with her". Ichigo continues to beg her not to put a heavy burden on Hiro. Zero Two questions Ichigo if she wants Hiro and reminds her that she tried to ride with him and that "they" didn't work. Ichigo exclaimed to leave her out of it; Zero Two tells her that she should stay out of it. Ichigo asks if she's trying to "suck him dry", Zero Two declares "darling belongs to me". An agitated Ichigo warns her that Hiro could die. Zero Two brushes it off saying that he could, and if he did then he wouldn't have amounted to much. Angered and frustrated, Ichigo calls her heartless and inhuman. She then slaps Zero Two hard so hard that it damages her headband, knocking it off. Zero Two becomes enraged, her eyes and horns start to glow a malevolent red. The red-eyed Zero Two, glaring at Ichigo, questions her on what it means to be "human". Frightened by the being before her, Ichigo runs back to the birdcage in tears and it starts to rain. Zero Two is calmed by the feeling of the rainfall. The next morning, Hiro goes outside and approaches a soaked Zero Two by the lake. It is implied she spent the rest of the night out in the rain. Zero Two tells him that everything smells nice after it rains. Zero Two reminisces of the time they first met. Hiro thanks her, stating that the reason he's still there is because of her and that she gave him the chance to pilot a FRANXX. Zero Two unzips his uniform revealing a blue tumor. Zero Two asks him if it hurts and if he wants to walk away from being her partner. Hiro admits that it hurts, but confirms that he'll ride with her. Zero Two smiles and begins to joyfully laugh and dance, having found someone willing to give his life for her. Episode 06 - DARLING in the FRANXX On the dawn of the mission, Hiro spots Zero Two exiting the armoury. She glances back at him but doesn't approach as Ichigo is present. Hiro quickly ends his conversation with Ichigo and meets up with Zero Two. During defence of the kissing, Zero Two and Hiro and oversee the battle while guarding the main pipeline, much to her boredom. Zero Two remarks that the Plantation 13 parasites' tactics are all over the place and that they're barely hanging in there, as they are being overwhelmed by just 4 Conrad-class klaxosaurs, in contrast to the other squad's calculated and efficient method of combat. Hiro asks Zero Two why she fights klaxosaurs; she replies that the reason is because she's a monster too. Zero Two shoots the question back at an unsure Hiro, who shrugs and states it's to protect Papa and all the adults in the plantations. Zero Two remarks his answer is lame. Hiro proposes that if the squad needs their help they should move out, to which Zero Two agrees. Without further ado, Zero Two and Hiro charge into battle and begins killing the klaxosaurs in bundles. Once the minor klaxosaurs have been wiped out due the collective efforts of both squads (and mostly the Strelizia), Target Beta, initially a massive cube-klaxosaur with horns transforms into a humanoid form and begins its advance to the pipeline. Hiro's health deteriorates as a result of clearing the minor klaxosaurs, Zero Two checks in on him reminding him that Target Beta is real threat. Once the parasites pin down Target Beta, the Strelizia flies into the air. Hiro aims to finish it in one-blow with a downward thrust as his final act. The attack was seemingly successful as Target Beta collapses. However, Target Beta punches the Strelizia off and quickly reassembles itself once again, this time into a battering ram preparing to attack the Strelizia. The Strelizia deactivates, showing Hiro has died at the cost of that last strike. The Strelizia takes the full brunt of Target Beta's attack, sending it crashing into the main pipeline. With the link between Zero Two and Hiro now disconnected, Strelizia enters Stampede form, much to the horror of his squadmates. Zero Two attempts to retaliate, however futile, as she is embedded in the pipeline as Target Beta continually rams into it. Zero Two devolves into a primal state as she desperately tries to defend against the unending attack. Hiro miraculously revives, and the traces of the tumor rapidly disappear. Hiro calms a distressed Zero Two with an embrace, declaring he's her partner and he won't leave her alone. The Strelizia returns to it's Iron Maiden Form and knocks down Target Beta, rekindling the hope and amazement of everyone (especially Dr. FRANXX). Squad 13 repeats the earlier maneuver but with an upward strike. The attack shoots Target Beta into the sky as wings of light appear and impale it, finally putting an end to the gargantuan. In the aftermath, Hiro is the one carrying a fatigued Zero Two out of the Strelizia this time. He is greeted and hugged by his comrades amazed that he is alive, breaking the "3 Ride" record of Zero Two. Standing apart from the celebration, Zero Two watches them. She turns to the Strelizia contemplating that she has to kill more and more klaxosaurs. Episode 07 - Shooting Star Moratorium As a reward for the successful kissing operation with Plantation 26 and the rescue of all Squad 26 parasites, and suggested by Dr. FRANXX, Papa and HQ reward Squad 13 with a beach vacation. Prior to the trip, Zero Two is officially partnered with Hiro. Zero Two is shown in her white one-piece swimsuit, standing in awe of the ocean. Zero Two finally gets to see (and taste) the ocean. She also gets to watch shooting stars. Relationships Hiro Zero Two was enthralled by Hiro immediately after seeing him. They first meet when she was skinny dipping in Cerasus' lake. Being pleased with his taste and him not being afraid of her horns, she proposes that he become her "darling." Though they are briefly separated, they reunite after her partner dies and Hiro acts as his replacement. Their relationship becomes stronger with them both finding someone with whom they can successfully pilot with; being even able to pilot Strelizia in its iron maiden form. As they spend more time together, Zero Two acts more flirtatious and teasingly towards Hiro, causing him to become bashful. Many of the things that she does seems foreign to the other parasites, such as sitting on Hiro's lap at the boys' table and feeding him. Their relationship is briefly strained after hearing of her past and seeing Mitsuru after riding with her, as Hiro becomes somewhat wary of her. He later realizes and confesses that he never really cared about riding the FRANXX, but wanted to ride with her. After riding again with her, Hiro develops a tumor on his chest. Though Hiro could die, he feels that being useful to the others is more important than his life and thanks her for giving him the chance to pilot the FRANXX. Zero Two reaffirms that she is his partner and she alone. Zero Two then unzips his uniform revealing a pulsating blue klaxosaur tumor growing out of Hiro's chest. She reminds him that non of her partners have ridden with her more than 3 times. She ask him if it hurts, and relates that the pain must be unbearable, however she states "it looks beautiful". Zero Two poses Hiro that if he wants "off this ride" now's his chance. Unyielding, He declares "I'll ride with you!". Zero Two becomes overjoyed and begins laughing and dancing by the lake. During the next battle, Strelizia flies into battle to help the other parasites. In the midst of combat, Hiro's tumor intensifies causing his engorged veins to show through his battle suit and spread to face. This causes their performance to slump and lag, prompting Zero Two to rile him up, this proves effective as Hiro pulls himself together and continues the fight. Once all the Conrad-klaxosaurs have been annihilated, Squad 13 shifts priority to Target Beta which has taken a humanoid-form. Squad 13 immoblizes the titan while Hiro flies the Strelizia into the sky. He begins to pour what energy he has left into a downward thrust in hopes of killing it. The attack seems successful causing Target Beta to collapse. Hiro appears to have died causing the Strelizia to deactivate and go into Stampede. In his death-like state, Hiro is greeted by Naomi. He subsequently sees Zero Two. Wondering if she came to say goodbye to him, He reaches out to her. However, Zero Two sadly turns away mirroring the beginning of the episode. Hiro wakes up and sees Zero Two desperately trying to fight of Target Beta. He desperately tries to tell Zero Two not to fight alone, in doing so, she'll cause her own death. Hiro then recalls that Zero Two is a monster and that she's been all alone. Zero Two can't "fly" by herself after all. Zero Two lets out a groan in pain then a newly revived Hiro grabs her from behind and calms her down. Zero Two eyes return from red to cyan and ask if it's really him. Hiro reminds her that he is her partner, and that he'll never leave her alone. The Strelizia's Iron Maiden form is then restored. Hiro and Zero Two's relationship continues due to him surviving after his third time piloting with her. While at the beach on Squad 13's day off, Zero Two teases Hiro thinking she would kiss him again. When Zero Two had stolen the other Parasites clothing, Zero Two playfully taunted Hiro, telling him to catch her, or saying he has to do better, laughing as he chased her around the house. On the day the Parasites received presents, Hiro, feeling bad that everyone else got presents, gifted Zero Two with a hand mirror that was left behind by Naomi, with Zero Two thanking Hiro with a surprise hug. Starting at episode 11, Hiro and Zero Two's relationship starts to dip, with Hiro asking Zero Two to open up to him if anything was weighing on her mind, however, she brushes his request off, calling it a pain. During the fight with the Klaxosaur collective, Zero Two expressed anger when Hiro had stopped her from attacking it, even though he also saved them from getting possibly crushed under its foot. Episode 12 is where their suffering relationship begins to show, during the fight with Klaxosaurs, Hiro repeatedly bickers with Zero Two, saying they need to cooperate with the others, but his pleas fall upon deaf ears, And Zero Two annoyed that Hiro is also "getting in her way". Later, at the lake in Mistilteinn that same episode, Hiro finds Zero Two biting her fingers, expressing concern, and asking what she means by "wanting to become human." In an effort to make her snap out of her state, Hiro desperately confesses his feelings for her, she, however brushes it off and pushes him to the ground, thinking he means it in a different manner, then stating that she will teach Hiro what comes after kissing, unbuttoning her uniform. When this did not work, Zero Two, in her off state, claims this isn't enough, telling Hiro to kill more Klaxosaurs to turn her human, calling him her Fodder. During the episodes climax, as Zero Two maddeningly fights klaxosaurs, Hiro pleas that what she is doing will not satisfy her wish, fed up with Hiro, Zero Two commands that he should be quietly devoured like the fodder he is, taking complete control of Strelizia, causing it to enter its Stampede Mode. Zero Two begins to strangle Hiro, telling him to give her all of his life. Then stating that she will become human so she can meet her "Darling from back then." Ichigo Zero Two finds Ichigo bossy (even annoying). However, she does acknowledge the tension between them stemming from Ichigo's unrequited love towards Hiro. Ichigo is grateful that Zero Two saved her life and those of her squad, however, she also harbors resentment towards Zero Two due to her attitude and relationship with Hiro. This results in altercations between the two whenever they come face to face. Over the course of the series, Ichigo becomes saddened, which progresses toward depression due to her desire to be with Hiro combined with the fact that they are incompatible and Zero Two's attachment to him. Despite this, Ichigo welcomes her to the team after their battle together. Goro Goro once commented that she wastes her "good looks" with her vicious eating habits. He seems to have a form of animosity towards Zero Two (mainly stemming from her dynamic with Ichigo) and his fear of her possibly causing Hiro's death. Goro admires the relationship that Hiro and Zero Two share and secretly contemplates if he can share that with Ichigo. When they go to the beach, Goro passes a skewer to Zero Two. After initially shocked, she accepts and silently analyzes it. Miku Miku initially feels uncomfortable with Zero Two because of her personality and horns. She later thinks that Zero Two and Hiro make a good couple which makes Ichigo uneasy. Zero Two (Strelizia) and Mitsuru rescue Miku (Argentea) and Zorome after their mission underground goes awry. The timely arrival and entrance of the Strelizia allows them to escape while the Strelizia goes on a massacre. When they go to the beach together, Miku and Kokoro express their excitement that Hiro and Zero Two are now officially part of Squad 13. Miku tells Hiro that he and Zero Two better put in Naomi's share of the work. Zorome Zero Two doesn't think much of Zorome. Zorome on the other hand exhibits a form of envy towards Zero Two and Hiro. Zorome is very verbal about this, taking a toll on Miku. It may be inferred that Zorome would like to ride with Zero Two and/or get the same treatment she gives Hiro. Zorome also doesn't like it when she obviously ignores him and rejects him. Zero Two rescues him, Goro (Delphinium), and Futoshi (Genista) during their mission into the underground that went wrong. Zorome is in awe of Zero Two's daring rescue and and is visually relieved. Zorome is jealous of Zero Two and Hiro acting like a couple and wishes he had a girl like that. He wants to know what Zero Two means by "kiss" and "loving a person." Kokoro Kokoro finds her a "strange person and wonders if she likes sweets". Kokoro is very quiet and reserved, but is fond of Zero Two and finds her presence reassuring. Zero Two rescues her, Ichigo (Delphinium), and Miku (Argentea) during their mission into the underground. After the retrieval of the deactivated Strelizia, she is visibly worried when she sees Zero Two emerge from the FRANXX but not Mitsuru, who was at a near-death state in the cockpit. She emulates Zero Two when feeding Futoshi in the same manner Zero Two feeds Hiro. Koroko and Miku are excited to that Zero Two and Hiro are now part of Squad 13. Kokoro expresses that it's reassuring since Zero Two has saved the squad in every mission. Futoshi In "Episode 1: Alone and Lonesome!", Zero Two saves Futoshi and the other Parasites from the klaxosaur attack during the welcoming ceremony. After the battle he looks on as she not only exits the Strelizia but that she is also carrying an unconscious Hiro out with her. He inferred that Hiro piloted the Strelizia In "Episode 2: What it Means to Connect!", Futoshi is amazed that she is "nothing" like the rumours. In "Episode 3: Fighting Puppet!", Zero Two rescues him and Kokoro (Genista) from the underground klaxosaur swarm. In "Episode 4: Flap Flap!", Zero Two rescues Futoshi and Kokoro (Genista) from the giant razor-like snake klaxosaur, after the mission went wrong and HQ sacrificed them so that the carrier can escape. In "Episode 5: Your Thorn, My Badge!", Zero Two takes Futoshi's seat at breakfast beside Hiro. Forcing him to sit with Kokoro at the girls table. This turns out to benefit Futoshi as well as Kokoro feeds him, mimicking the relationship of Zero Two and Hiro. In "Episode 7: Shooting Star Moratorium!", Futoshi is glad that Hiro and Zero Two are now officially a part of Squad 13. He acknowledges that Zero Two always saves them and they wouldn't be there without them. Ikuno Ikuno notes that she is a klaxosaur hybrid. Ikuno also chagrins the fact she has a single digit code. Ikuno is visibly hurt that Mitsuru would rather ride with Zero Two after their failure to launch the Chlorophytum. She is later seen angrily watching Mitsuru blame her for the failure and proposing that Zero Two take him on as her official partner. Zero Two rescues Ikuno (Chlorophytum) and Mitsuru from the giant razor-like klaxosaur after HQ sacrifices them in order for the carrier to escape. Mitsuru In "Episode 3: Fighting Puppet!", Misturu volunteers to be her temporary partner. The result leaves him bloody, broken, and on the brink of death. He becomes fearful of her, stating anyone that willingly wanted to pilot with her was insane. It is not known what actually happened to him, but from his perspective she tried to 'devour his body, blood, and soul'. And while she was doing it, she was smiling. Mitsuru is the only one visually displeased with the official welcoming of Hiro and Zero Two into Squad 13. Nana Nana is Zero Two's handler from HQ, and Papa. She transmits orders to Zero Two and whether or not she has the proper authorizations. She and Zero Two have a passive aggressive (or just aggressive) relationship, however, they are particularly chummy on occasion. They share a degree of respect for each other as they make concessions that others do not enjoy. Zero Two is known to ignore or directly disobey orders from Nana when she sees fit to do so. Zero Two asks Nana whether there's an ocean in Plantation 13, to which Nana asks why she can't take a simple shower. Zero Two licks herself, expressing she hates how she "tastes". Later after disembarking into Plantation 13, Zero Two disappears unknown to Nana's knowledge. Zero Two is then shown mocking Nana as she plays with her cap then tossing it aside. Later, Nana reprimands Zero Two for running off and orders her not to mix with the Parasites. After the klaxosaur attack, Nana informs the Parasites of Zero Two's background and reputation. Nana commands Zero Two to sit at the table she's "supposed" to be sitting at, instead of mixing with the Parasites. Later in the elevator Nana tells Zero Two not to mess with the parasites as she is "Too much for them to handle". During the discussion of Hiro's parasite promotion, Nana vetoes Zero Two's proposal informing her that HQ hasn't authorized the use of Strelizia. While Nana is coordinating the seemingly successful mission in the super pipe, Zero Two suddenly appears in the room and begins to mock them that it's not over yet. Zero Two was right as a swarm of Conrad-class klaxosaurs emerge from the shadows of the underground and begin to overwhelm the FranXXs. As the situation becomes dire, Zero Two continues to jest Nana into letting her pilot the Strelizia with Hiro, but Nana does not bend. Zero Two and Nana begin to butt heads, before the tension escalates any further Mitsuru intervenes and volunteers to pilot the Strelizia, being the only available "official" stamen. Nana asks Zero Two whether she could ride with Mitsuru. Zero Two persists that she will only ride with Hiro. She then looks over to Hiro to coax his affirmation, but Hiro tells Zero Two to ride with Mitsuru. He states that he'd rather have his teammates saved than be able to pilot a FranXX. Nana then coordinates the deployment of the Strelizia. Later, Zero Two (Strelizia) decides to go on a rampage rather than comply with Nana's order to withdraw. Nana then deploys a team to "retrieve" the Strelizia and her Stamen. After the retrieval, Nana grimly looks at the sight of Zero Two as she exits Strelizia without her stamen. Quotes Etymology * Her codename can be read as "oni": "o" from "0" which can be written as "○" in kanji and ni from |ni}}. Oni means "demon," a reference to pair of horns on her head. Trivia * Her theme is "Awakening" by Tachibana Asami. Gallery es:Zero Two ru:Ноль Два Category:Characters Category:Female